Milles et une nuits
by Buckstabu
Summary: Recueil de one-shot de romance sur des couples de la série. Risque potentiel de yaoi et de lemon, pas nécessairement chaque one-shot. Il sera précisé pour les âmes sensibles :3


_Salut ! Oui, toi qui a osé mettre ton nez dans une de mes créations ! Ceci est la première fanfiction que je publie et, en tout honnêteté, j'espère continuer. Pour ce premier one-shot, oui, il y a du yaoi. Ce ne serait pas nécessairement toujours du yaoi et il n'y aura pas nécessairement toujours du contenu à caractère sexuel. Je préciserai à chaque fois, pour les âmes sensibles :3._

_Pour l'instant, ce sera un recueil de one-shot sur Magi, une série qui me plaît beaucoup et me fait rêver._

_Premier one-shot, mon couple favoris; Sinbad et Jafar ! J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit qui s'était installée dans la chambre depuis le début de leurs ébats, les deux partenaires avaient chaud, incroyablement chaud. Cette chaleur grandissait sans cesse à chaque mouvement, chaque baiser, chaque caresse que les amants s'offraient mutuellement. Leur désir augmentait à la même vitesse que leur rythme cardiaque. Le plus petit, plus frêle, sentait son corps bouillonner sous les avances de son maître. Le roi faisait de lents va-et-vient sur sa verge déjà au garde à vous le plus droit possible. Il s'impatientait presque d'avoir le joyau royal en lui.

« S-Sin… » Gémissait-il sous les gestes lascifs de son interlocuteur. « Prenez-moi maintenant, je vous en prie ! »

Sinbad ricanait à cette demande perverse. Il fit l'imbécile et s'arrêta net.

« Je n'ai pas compris, peux-tu répéter ? »

Le visage pâle de Jafar devint aussi pourpre que les draps de satins qui recouvraient leurs deux corps nus. Il se mordit la lèvre assez fort pour qu'elle adopte cette même teinte.

Sinbad lui lécha la lèvre et força son vassal à l'embrasser. Sans réelle délicatesse, il joignit sa langue avec celle de Jafar, l'entraînant dans un échange buccal sensuel. Leurs lèvres frémissaient au tempo de la danse que leurs langues s'offraient. L'intensité augmenta, leurs respirations se firent plus bruyantes. On ne pouvait qu'entendre les succions de leurs bouches gourmandes de celle de l'autre. Le roi sépara les langues abruptement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. « Je veux savoir ce que tu désires. »

Sinbad s'assied à côté d'un pauvre Jafar extrêmement gêné, rouge de la tête aux pieds. Il croisa les jambes pour cacher son sexe en feu, tira la couverture pour recouvrir son torse. Secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite, il redouta le regard pervers de son maître.

Pris de pitié pour son amant, mais complètement plongé dans la luxure, il lui laissa décider entre deux choix :

« Dis-moi ce que tu désires ou montres-le moi. »

Jafar soupira en choisissant la deuxième option : certes c'était gênant, pourtant cela semblait moins embarrassant sur le coup. Il se dénuda aussi rapidement que sensuellement, laissant ses amples tissus parcourir le long de son corps fébrile en manque, sans faire attendre son roi affamé. S'approchant de ce dernier, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« On regarde, on ne touche pas. »

Sur ces mots, Jafar se prit en main. Juste au-dessus de Sinbad, il inséra en lui deux de ses propres doigts. Parallèlement, le jeune vassal pompa son sexe gonflé de son autre main. Ce ne prit qu'un instant avant de l'entendre de gémir de plus belle. Il réchauffa son anus pour accueillir prochainement un membre en lui. À en voir ses gestes et à l'entendre, on pouvait deviner qu'il n'allait pas attendre longtemps avant de s'empaler sur le roi. Il rajouta un doigt dans son intimité à chaque fois que cette partie de son anatomie semblait assez souple pour en prendre plus. Pour s'exciter davantage, il joua avec ses testicules. Devenant de plus en plus bruyant, Jafar essayait de faire craquer Sinbad qui le regardait, tranquillement.

En fait, Sinbad avait toujours eu un petit côté voyeur. Son plaisir coupable était d'épier les gens s'auto-satisfaire devant lui. Ça lui donnait beaucoup satisfaction à voir ses proies jouir juste en se masturbant et en le regardant dans les yeux. Le roi prit la mâchoire de son vassal dans sa main et l'embrassa subitement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, hors de la bouche. À regarder Jafar se caresser de la sorte, Sinbad n'en pouvait plus. Il allait le prendre là, sans aucune attente.

Il le planta brusquement dans le lit, face à lui de préférence, et le pénétra doucement, histoire que ce pauvre corps s'habitue au sien. Malgré son désir de l'entendre gémir, crier, et même le voir se tortiller, Sinbad voulait surtout que son protéger ne sois pas blesser par une conduite bestiale. Lentement, il vit le visage de Jafar se transformer, grimacer. Un mélange de douleur et de plaisir se dessinait sur les fines courbes de son visage. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée également.

Malgré les précautions de Sinbad, Jafar voulait tout de suite commencer : il serra ses jambes à son bassin, le forçant à entrer au complet en lui. Son dos cambra, formant un arc presque parfait. Tout son corps frissonnait sous l'emprise de la luxure qui empirait la situation. Jafar commença à bouger ses hanches par lui-même. Il en avait assez d'attendre !

Aussi surpris que comblé, le roi ne fit point impatienter plus longtemps son partenaire. Il taponna de son sexe les fins recoins de ce sombre tunnel, cherchant le point sensible de Jafar. Lorsqu'il le trouva, Sinbad ne s'empêcha aucunement de frôler son gland sur cette partie si facile à stimuler. Dominant complètement cette danse lascive, Sinbad fit de son mieux pour procurer le plus de plaisir à son amant. Chair contre chair, ils partageaient un moment des plus magiques qu'un couple pouvait ressentir : s'offrir l'un à l'autre jusqu'à l'extase la plus totale.

« S-Sin, je n-ne… Je ne tiendrai plus ! » S'écria Jafar en serrant ses cuisses, provoquant une meilleure entrée pour Sinbad.

Ce dernier embrassa son amoureux dans le creux de son coup, puis sur les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas avouer que, pour lui aussi, la jouissance sera imminente. Le roi voulait en profiter jusqu'au maximum, puisque personne ne pouvait savoir à quand une occasion pareille aller s'offrir à ces deux hommes…

« Sinbad, réveille-toi ! »

L'interlocuteur se leva en sursaut. Sa chambre était baignée dans la lumière du jour, non plus dans la lumière tamisée de la lune. Son vassal, celui qui avait osé lui donner un ordre, était habillé de ses habits les plus chics. La porte était entrouverte sur Masrur, curieux sur la paresse de son maître.

Sinbad ria nerveusement et quitta son confortable lit pour se recueillir dans la salle de bain.

« Je reviens, le temps d'évacuer la vessie ! »

Il ferma la porte derrière les soupirs agacés de Jafar. L'homme d'État ne voulait pas s'avouer que cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve. Il avait depuis trop longtemps rêvé à ce moment. Cela devenait un supplice de voir son vassal près de lui jour après jour sans le moindre contact physique. Sinbad changea lentement ses vêtements sans aucune préoccupation du temps. Si ce n'était que de lui, il vivrait pour le reste de sa vie dans ses fantasmes, au-delà de la réalité, bien loin des jugements et de la morale.

Au moins, là-bas, il pouvait vivre son amour sans aucun remord…

* * *

_Tu as un commentaire ou, mieux, une idée à me proposer pour un prochain one-shot? Laisse-moi un MP ou une review ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :3  
_


End file.
